George Mason
George Mason is a supporting character featured in the Battlefield V singleplayer war story Under No Flag. He is the United Kingdom leader of a unit within the Special Boat Section, a commando formation within the Royal Navy, and personally recruits prisoner Billy Bridger for the mission. He serves as a more distinguished authority figure to the more undisciplined and reckless Billy.https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/news/war-stories-under-no-flag Personality Mason appears to be a rough but experienced soldier, proficient in the use of firearms and resistant to pain, and is endowed with the sound tactical foresight and self-professed aspect of "think on your feet" necessary for leading commando operations. His unorthodox ideas in terms of battle planning and unit composition dictates his formation of his section of the Special Boat Service. Mason does not abide the petulance of his undisciplined teammate Billy Bridger, whom he bickers with frequently, responding to his complaints with either dry witticisms, sarcasm or by flatly urging him to stop whining. Bridger's constant failures annoy Mason greatly, replying with profanity or quiet disbelief. Despite his criticisms, he is shown to have an admiration of Billy's tenacious attitude, having recruited him for this very reason, and offers inspiring words of encouragement when his charge is at his lowest point. His comment that he "brings the missus along German occupied North Africa sometimes" might suggest he is married, although the statement is likely a joke, As he has no ring. Biography Mason first meets Bridger at the London prison where he is interred. Despite Bridger's deflections, Mason reveals he knows about Bridger's criminal record, his familial connections to organised crime, and the somewhat embarrassing detail that he unsuccessfully robbed the same bank three times. He asks Bridger to join the unit, with the deal being that he is released from prison and absolved of his crimes, but he refuses. Bridger is locked in solitary confinement, while Mason waits expectantly outside. As he begins to walk away, Bridger tentatively inquires about the unit, to which Mason asks if he "likes the seaside". Some time later, the unit lands in North Africa via canoe. Bridger protests that he is seasick but Mason is dismissive, directing the other half of the unit onwards as he and Bridger approach their objective - an airfield housing Stuka dive bombers. As he and Bridger survey the airstrip and prepare to infiltrate, Mason questions Billy about the reliability of his improvised explosive charges, to which Billy responds confidently. Mason scoffs at Billy's desire for glory, before order him to "not get caught". The two part ways, and Mason plants his explosives on aircraft on the runway. The charges explode successfully, although the blast is uncomfortably close to Bridger, who chastises Mason upon reuniting. The blame shifts when Bridger's homemade charges fail to detonate, leaving the Stukas in the hangar free to take off to strafe the pair. After a brief quarrel, Mason volunteers to distract the German infantry while Bridger commandeers an anti-aircraft gun to shoot down the attacking aircraft. Bridger succeeds, but Mason in wounded in the left arm in the ensuing firefight. Afterwards, the pair resume bickering, with Bridger showing some remorse for having taken Mason's offer, while Mason reprimands him for his incompetence. They are interrupted by a lone German in an Kubelwagen, which they subsequently commandeer and use to drive on to their next objective. Having seemingly calmed down but still badly injured, Mason orders Bridger to take the next set targets out on his own, while Bridger responds with quiet confidence. The pair voice concern for one another, and Bridger leaves while Mason stays with the Kubelwagen. Having accomplished the tasks, Bridger returns to the car and the two depart. Mason initially praises Bridger for having done so alone and for bringing back medical supplies for his wound, but is furious once Billy reveals he used a German radio to signal the HMS Sussex for extraction, knowing the Germans would be able to locate them based on the broadcast. Immediately, a German mechanized formation consisting dozens of tanks and trucks appear on the horizon, and begin shooting at the Kubelwagen as it makes a hasty exit. With some distance gained from their enemies, the two start squabbling again. Mason calls Bridger useless, who is remorseful and reveals that he didn't try to rob the banks on his own, instead being put up to it by his father, who he took the blame for. As car breaks down amongst ruins and Bridger suffers a nervous collapse, Mason tries to console him by retracting his previous criticisms, and voicing his deference for his "never give up" attitude. His words comfort Bridgers, and the pair prepare to make a resolute defense against the coming panzer onslaught. During the battle amongst the ruins Mason directs Bridger from the top of a tower using a bullhorn, support him by relaying the position and description of enemy forces, try to distract the Germans when Billy is wounded, and offering encouragement, culminating in him singing along to a recording of "It's a Long Way to Tipperary". The pair fight through increasingly ferocious attacks by infantry, armour and aircraft, before the appearance of a massive formation causes Mason to declare that "this might be it", and apologising to Bridger for having lead him into this mess. Suddenly, naval gunfire erupts amongst the enemy formations, signalling that the Sussex heard Bridger's transmission and came to their aid. The pair are expectantly jubilant. Back at the captured airfield, as Mason and Bridger are lounging in the setting sunlight, Mason offers his thanks before coyly remarking that "those Greek islands are lovely this time of year". Bridger is initially dismissive, but the two walk off together as Mason humorously offers him another deal. Gallery Battlefield V Under No Flag 3.jpg BF5 Under No Flag Trailer 02.png References de:George Mason Category:Characters of Battlefield V